When We Meet Again
by NAMUNEE
Summary: Modern AU After the death of her mother Robin finds herself at a crossroad. Wishing to change herself she makes a drastic decision that brings her together yet again with the Shepherds. English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar marks or miss spelling
1. Chapter 1

I had always lived my life to please others, when I was younger I tried to please my father, when I left with my mother I tried to please her and when she died I had no one else to please. I want to say that what I felt when mother passed away was grief, but I don't know any more, maybe deep down at the core it was grief, but it was also confusion and distress. Why was I living? For who was I living for? It was certainly not me. I wish I could tell you that I'll regret losing my memories, I want to feel sad for losing the person I once was, but I am not. As I stand here looking at her she is not the person I want to be she is but a robot created by my parents to please their own desire to hurt each other.

I want to tell you I didn't want to jump off that building, that I regret not telling my mother I loved her as I saw her life slip away from her blue eyes. Was I a monster? Well it does not matter now as I fall from the hospital building I can only look back at the me from before and feel bad for her. The fall won't kill me, I know I calculated everything when I decided to jump. I may be suicidal but I'm not stupid this is a calculated defeat. As wait for the pavement to smash me back to reality I look down and see a man, I did not calculate this.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" the girl spoke he voice filled with worry.

"The doctor said she only bumped her head" there was a silence from the other voice "I wonder why she jumped?"

"The common people have a lot of stress in their life my lord" silence again "From what the police told us she was going through the death of her mother."

My mother is dead? I slowly open my eyes to find myself inside of a hospital room the soft beeping from the heart monitor making my head hurt. I touched the crown of my head and felt bandages. "Ouch" I said as I flinch from the pain. The voices now looking at me two males and a female all really young. Their faces were filled with worry as the approached me slowly. "what happened to me? Who are all of you?" as I tried to move my other hand I notice a hand cuff linking me to the bed "and why am I handcuffed?" I looked around trying to find the answer in the faces of the strangers' only to find pity and worry which pissed me off for some unknown reason.

"I will go get the doctor" said the muscular stranger standing with his hands behind his back.

"Okay we will be here when you get back Frederick" the other stranger said his hair and eyes a matching dark blue he wasn't as tall or muscular as the other one but he was fit. The other stranger, Frederick, left leaving me with blue and the girl.

"Do you remember anything that happened in the last twenty-four hour?" the small blond girl said she came closer trying to access the situation.

"No, I don't. I don't know who you all are or why I am here or why I am being handcuff. You said my mother is dead correct did I do that? What's my name? and why do you all look like I'm about to die?!" I was growing a bit hysterical.

"Calm down okay?" said blue "you jumped from the third floor of this hospital, me and my sister saw you jumped." He looked me in the eye his deep blue eyes piercing into me. "Your name is Robin G. Plegia. You lost your mother earlier that week and attempted suicide"

"We tried to get in contact with some of your other family member but there were none in your record. The police handcuff you because they were afraid you would make a run for it and try to jump again." The blond girl sat next to me and took my hand she looked like she could cry at any moment. "You were lucky I was going to work that night or else no one would have found you till the next morning"

I calmed down, my name is Robin G. Plegia, my mother is dead and I have no family, these people saw my trying to take my life and took me to the hospital which I had jumped from, and now here me are.

"Thank you" I said bowing my head as I cleared of the cloudiness of my thoughts. "If it wasn't for you I would be dead." These people saved me a crazy girl who jumped off a building no wonder they looked at me like that. "May I have your names?" I asked looking at both of them they were taken back at my calm demeanor but answered.

"My name is Lissa Ylisse I work here at the hospital" she looked at blue as he approached us.

"My name is Chrom Ylisse I am Lissa's older brother" he smiled and bowed his head. "it's a um I guess not pleasure because you know we found you uhhh you know what never mind" he gave me a goofy smiled and I smiled back at his awkwardness.

"The guy who left to get the doctor was Frederick he works for me and my brother." Lissa smiled their smiles making my heart warm.

I heard the door open and saw Frederick come in with a doctor. That's when recovery began, the doctor, asked me a series of question to see if he could jog my memory back. Lissa, Chrom and Frederick excuse them self's but before they left me and the doctor Lissa assured me she would come see me when she was on her break and Chrom left his card on the night stand and promised to be back when he could.

The doctor, whose name was Libra, was extremely helpful and told me everything I needed to do to be discharged. I had to get CAT scans and phycological testing as well as meet with the police to retrieve my belonging and check if they had any information about my family or any one they could contact.

"You seem fine but these are just standards of our hospital" said Libra his voice soothing and calm. He informed me when the police were coming back and when my test would be taking place. "You will more than likely be here at least a week and when you are discharged you will come back for regular psychiatric appointment so we can track your processes"

"I understand. Thank you, Doctor Libra." I said smiling "I mean I did try to kill myself, I just wished I knew why" Libra put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry these things sometimes happened your memory will come back and you will be able to piece your life back together alright?" He gave me a soft smile and excused himself out of the room. I looked out the window from my bed still confined to the bed. I sighed and looked at my hand cuff hand again. That's when I noticed the tattoo on my left hand it looked like six eyes looking at me they were together by a U shape line pointing at me. I wondered what I had been thinking I got this. I Sighed again I wonder why I had jumped was I really that desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

*One week Later*

I was finally released from the hospital and was making my way back to my apartment downtown. Lissa and Chrom came to visit me almost every day to check if I was okay and make small talk. I had a feeling they felt bad about my memory lost and my lack of family. The police had giving me my keys and phone as well as my general information about where I lived and where I worked. I had been working as a bank branch manager before my accident. They had called about me coming back but I refused, I felt like I would only be in the way of others without proper knowledge and skill for I had been forgotten. They accepted my decision and wished me the best.

I called out for a cab that came around to pick me up, Lissa and Chrom promised to come by my apartment tomorrow to see me for they both had work today. I got into the cab and told the driver my address, as I looked out the window to see the hospital disappear in the distance my head began to hurt and my vison began to blur.

I shook my head and looked at the hospital only it wasn't the hospital it was cliff, there was a woman dressed in beautiful green and white with a halo crown on her head she was looking out into the horizon before she jumped. That was when I heard the screaming from two familiar voices. Chrom and Lissa's faces were covered in distressed as they watched the woman fall to her death I could only watch in despair unable to help them. That's when I saw her, she was wearing a purple robe lined with gold she looked at the scene before her eyes shocked then she turned her head and we made eye contact for a split second. The woman was me. I sat back into my seat inside the cab and looked ahead to see the city.

"Are you okay miss" said the cab driver "you look a lil pale hon" he looked through the review mirror at my face.

"I-I am fine just a bit light headed" I said giving one quick glance outside again only to see the fading hospital. I looked down at my phone to check the time it was nearly two in the afternoon. Was I hallucinating? Was this my punishment for attempting to kill myself? I tried to push these thoughts away as we reached my apartment. I paid the cab driver and got off, I looked at the luxurious apartment my eyes widen. There was no way a simple bank manager could ever afford to live here. I took a small note book that Lissa had given me to write down question and things I did not understand.

 _How was I able to afford this place?_

I closed the note book and headed towards the door punching in my security number to enter the building. The police had giving me my keys and my number code after getting in touch with the landlord, I entered the building backpack in hand and headed towards the elevator. As I pushed the button for up I heard someone call my name.

"Robin!" I looked behind me to find a young man with a bright smile came up behind me. He was wearing khaki pants and a dark green shirt his hair was a mixture of green and brown and eyes were a matching set. "I heard about your mother and uh your accident" He looked at me a sheep like smile on his face.

"I am sorry but who are you?" I tried to remember his name but nothing came up.

"Oh yea! My name is Stahl I am your down stairs neighbor" The elevator door open and we both go in. "Sorry I forgot about your uhm condition" He seemed to be walking on egg shells around me trying to see where he stood.

"It's okay Stahl you can say it I tried to commit suicide" He looked shocked but smiled. "I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. But I'm okay now and I hope you can help me regain some of the memories that I lost."

"Of cores I'll help you in any way I can! Here" He took out a pen and wrote his number on my hand "If you have any questions about anything feel free to text or call me I'm always available" then the door open "Well this is me I'll see you around!" he stepped out and wave me goodbye I waved back and returned the smile. I took out my phone and put the number in my contacts and send him a message with my name. When I was done I reached my floor and headed toward my apartment.

I reached my door and fumbled with the keys, I breath in and open the door. I entered the apartment in shock, the living room next to giant window that led light into the home. The furniture was a clean white color, as I moved further into the apartment I saw my bed on a second floor with stairs that led into the kitchen, the kitchen was a beautiful white marble everything seemed so clean and so bright. The one thing that was missing was pictures, on the walls there was art of beautiful scenery but not a single picture of my mother anywhere in sight.

I walked around the apartment and the more I looked at it the more it felt less like a home and more like a model. My closet had very few pieces of clothing, my bed sheets were a clean white, the curtain, towels, and rugs were white. It almost felt like a façade. I put my bag on top of a desk on the second floor and went towards the kitchen to look at the refrigerator. When I open pulled the handle it was sparkling clean filled with waters, juices, milk, and vegetables to spare. Everything was line up and put in place nothing in the entire home was dirty or out of place.

My phone began to ring and I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I said not knowing how to respond.

"Hey Robin" the familiar voice of Chrom soothing my nerves "How are you holding up? I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely" He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine thank you I just got home a few minutes ago. I'm trying to piece thing together but nothing come up you now?" I took and apple from the perfect fruit plate in the middle of the island kitchen.

"Don't push yourself to hard okay? The doctor told you to take it slow. Lissa and I will be heading to your place around noon is that okay with you?" I could hear the small voices of his office in the background, it sounded like he was busy but he took the time to call me and make sure I was okay. I smiled to myself.

"That fine. I'll let you get back to work okay I'll see you all tomorrow at noon" I sat down on the couch smiling.

"Okay see you then bye Robin"

"Bye Chrom" I smiled and hanged up. I looked at my reflection on the television when I hung up and saw myself. Only it wasn't myself. It was Her the Her that watched that woman fall to her death on the cliff. She looked as bewildered as I felt, as she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. I sat there shocked to see her again unable to move. When my phone gave the usual beep of a message she disappeared.

Then it was only me looking back, my shocked expression on the television looking back at me. This was the second time today it had happened. Was I really hallucinating? She was trying to say something but I couldn't hear it, I sat back and pulled my feet to my chest. If I told the doctor about my visions he would surely make me go back to the hospital. I wouldn't tell anyone about my visions not till I concluded I was really crazy. I took the apple and put it back into the basket and went up to my room, I sat at the edge of the bed and began to sketch everything I had seen in the note book Lissa had given me. Whatever was wrong with me I think it had something to do with my attempted suicide and I was going to figure out why.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for making yall wait so long for this chapter I promise to write faster thank you for waiting for me! Also comments are always welcome please tell me if yall like this chapter or what do yall think about it! There is always room for improvement.

This chapter also had different POV after the -

* * *

[Next day]

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick arrived at my apartment around noon, I had invited Stahl to join us but he respectfully declined my offered telling me he was on a date with a girl. I smiled at the text message, although I couldn't see his face I could already tell he was giving me a sheep like grin.

"Your place is amazing Robin!" Lissa was looking around my apartment her eyes filled with glitter.

"Thank" I smiled "I really don't remember anything about it" I headed toward the kitchen were Frederick had placed a bottle of wine. "It seems empty to be honest" I looked down at the counter "There isn't a single picture of my parent or even myself you know" I wanted to look behind me to see their faces but I was afraid of the pity in their eyes. After a long silence, I spoke again "Sorry" I reached for the wine glasses on the top cabinet and turned around. I was surprised to see them smiling at me even Frederick.

"Robin whatever those memories where, we are here now and we are here to help you and create new ones" Chrom took the wine glass from my hand. "We are your friends and we will help you in any way we can ok"

"Yea Robin! We will be here to help you whatever way we can!" Lissa looked at me a bright smile on her face.

"As long as My lord Chrom tells me I will help you as well" Frederick bowed his head. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. It was a strange feeling, I was happy, I was also sad, but deep down there was something else, SOMEONE ELSE. She was weeping inside. In the blur of my visions I could see Chrom, Lissa, and Federick in different clothing, they were wearing battle armor and we were around a fire, I held into that memory tight in my heart. That's when I felt the embrace of strong arms around me.

"It's okay to cry" Chrom held me in his arms as I wept. After what felt forever I heard someone clear their throat and me and Chrom quickly separated. "Sorry" Chrom smiled a trace of pink on his cheeks.

I giggled and set the wine glasses down "Thank you guy." I look at them "I don't know what I would have done without all of you supporting me through everything. "I bowed deeply at them "Thank you for being my friends." Lissa came up and hugged me.

"Oh Robin! Come on let's enjoy you get out of the hospital celebration!" Lissa keep hugging me as Frederick and Chrom purred the wine. I smiled and hugged her back, whatever my life was before I shouldn't need to stress about it right now I should focus on my friends in this moment. I looked toward Frederick who was extending me my glass of wine a small smile on his face. I took it and Lissa took hers as well.

"Cheers!" We all raised our glass to the air and cheered.

* * *

He looked at the pictures again. When he heard that that woman had passed away he knew that the chance was there to meet her. His daughter. Their daughter. He sighed and roused from his seat looking out to the distance. This was his chance now that she was dead he could bring his daughter back to him, she would help him built his empire.

But those people she was acquainted with would surely stop her from joining him and building his empire. He knew he should have visited her in the hospital when he heard she had committed suicide, what a foolish girl she was to try and take her own life and for what purpose.

"Sir Validar?" He looked at his left-hand man look at him a question in his mind.

"I am fine Gangrel" he looked on to the picture again his daughter laughing with them. "Keep an eye on her if anything happened I want to know."

"Yes sir" Gangrel bowed his head.

"and remember not to leave a paper trail with the bank deposits and home payments. I may not be able to see her yet but she will take over the family business." Validar looked at a picture taken so long ago of his dead wife and young daughter. If only his wife had stayed with him she wouldn't have died just a horrible peasant death. It was her fault for aligning herself with the police. She would have lived like a queen if she had chosen him.

"Yes sir"

"You are dismissed" Validar sat at his desk. Soon he would make contact with her without those good for nothing Ylisse family at his daughter's life.

* * *

"w-what? A job as your secretary?" Robin looked at me her silver hair bouncing at my direction. "But Chrom I am sure you have other people who are more qualified" her eyes looked at me in surprice.

"Hey hey it's not a done deal yet" I smiled at her "You have to still interview at the company with the board" Frederick and Lissa looked me as surprise as Robin. "You see we need a new secretary for myself since I will be helping my older sister take over the company" Robin looked into her wine glass unsure of what to say. "Robin I know it seems a bit rushed but it may be god for you not to be here alone all the time and have something to distract you." _And feel suffocated and alone._ Robin looked up at me a bit of worry in her eyes

"You Might be right." She sat her glass down "Okay I'll give it try"

"Yey!" Lisa looked ecstatic about her decision "That way you get to see all of us more often!"

"That's if she can impress the board" Frederick looked very matter of fact as Lisa pouted.

"Stop being a party pooper." Lisa looked at robin and smiled "The board is consisted of my sister Emmeryn, Chrom, and a few other shareholders"

"No pressure there" Robin smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Ever since we meet I haven't been able to get her face out of my mind. She looked at me "So when and were so I can get my self together."

"Oh umm next Monday at 9 a.m. I'll send you the address later." She nodded and went back to her conversation with Lisa. I could feel Frederick staring at me as I turn to look at him, he had always had my best intentions at heart but sometimes he could be overbearing. I gave him smile and tried to go back to the conversation.


End file.
